Invasion of Sonorosia
Invasion of Sonorsia is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see Gizmo as a ship flying and the gang in Ship chasing him. "Ship ship ship!!" "Yeah. I know he stole your idea." Noah said. Gizmo shot Ship and they started falling. "So long, suckahz!" Gizmo yelled as he flew away. "SHIP!" Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah jumped out into space and supported Ship. They continued chasing Gizmo. Noah and Ship shot Gizmo together. "Fools! You can't hurt me!" Yelled Gizmo. Gizmo looked and saw Sonorosia. He flew to it. Noah and the gang followed. "Don't let him get Sonorsia!" Jack yelled. Several Sonorsians surrounded the gang. Gizmo was escaping as a puddle. Noah shot a few of them, but they screamed on him. Erika shot them, but got screamed at, and Jack absorbed the ground and punched one, but got screamed at. "This ain't getting us anywhere!!" Jack yelled. "What!?" Erika yelled. "I said, THIS AIN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!!!" Jack yelled. "Hello? Speak up? What?" Erika yelled. "Her eardrums popped. We'll fix her ears later." Noah said. "What?" "Ship!" "OK, Ship. Your idea it is." "You understand that thing?" Asked Jack. "Of course." Noah answered. Noah transformed. "Humungousaur!" Ship glompped onto Noah's arm and turned into a sword that resembled the Big Fat Sword from 'Generator Rex'. Noah ran through the cloud of Sonorsians and knocked them out with his 'Ship Sword'. "Ship Sword? Good name, narrator! OK, Ship Sword, let's kick it up a notch!" Ship Sword glowed and obtained an electrical field. Noah ran through more Sonorsians and Ship Sword electrocuted them. Erika and Jack caught up. "That was sick!" Yelled Jack. "What did you say? Anyway, cool move, Noah and Ship!" Erika yelled. Gizmo shot Ship Sword off of Noah's arm. He then shot Noah, who fell down. "Invaders! Attack!" Yelled a Sonorsian. Gizmo blasted them all. "You shall all join me or die." Said Gizmo. "NEVER!" The Sonorsians tackled Gizmo. "Sweet." Said Noah and Jack. "What?" Yelled Erika. Suddenly, a Sonorsian screamed at Erika. "I can hear again!" Yelled Erika. BOOM! All the Sonorsians fell down. "Now you die." Said Gizmo. "Cool story, bro." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" Noah shot a dozen missiles at Gizmo, who made holes in himself and the missiles went through him. Jack absorbed the ground and punched Gizmo, but he wrapped himself around Jack and shocked him. Then, Erika shot mana blasts at Gizmo, but he made his arm into a sideways half-pipe and sent the blasts back at her. "Enough!" Noah charged at Gizmo like a bull and smashed him into a rock wall. Gizmo blasted Noah and he reverted back. Jack and Erika went to pounce Gizmo, but he knocked them out. Noah transformed. "Noahwolf!" Noah howled at Gizmo and sent him into a canyon. Gizmo then stretched his body like that GM Guard from The Ultimate Sacrifice. He stepped on Noah and he changed back. The gang woke up on Ship with three Sonorsians. "What happened?" Asked Jack. "You three were defeated by Gizmo. We saved you and launched your Galvanic Mechamorph pet. He conquered our planet, unfortunately. We three are the only ones to escape." One Sonorsian explained. "You guys can stay at Plumber's HQ. You'll be safe." Said Noah. "As for Gizmo, he better watch his back." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship *Sonorosians Aliens *Upgrade *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *Noahwolf Villains *Gizmo *Sonorosians Trivia *The Ship Sword is confirmed to appear again soon. *Noahwolf makes his Matrix Unleashed debut. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes